Love of my Life !
by ZirconK
Summary: An AU story. What will happen to our heroes when they met by their profession but are growing in each other out of profession. So many factors affecting their life. What will it bring to their life. I suck in summary writing! [Naruto U.,Hinata H.]
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE OF MY LIFE !**_

Disclaimer: Can't claim anything for we don't even own our own life. 'I DO NOT OWN NARUTO'

 _ **Chapter 1 : A Beginning !**_

Her Otou-san, Hyuuga Haishi was never really happy with her nor her decisions. So he had been really upset when she joined nursing program instead of business course as he wanted her to, and even after completing nursing program successfully she was ignored. Being a top graduate didn't help her anyway. So, here she was having nothing noticeable or good in her life to make her father proud. Was it all due to her decision to be a nurse, for she loves taking care of others?

Her cousin Hyuuga Neji (27) had been one of most renowned businessman in just five years of his career and has recently married with Tenten (27).

Also her imouto, Hyuuga Hanabi (21) recently completed her education and now was helping her father in their family business (Hyuuga Cooperation). She even has landed herself a good boyfriend, Sarutobi Konohamaru (22), recent made lawyer who is famous due to his grandfather being the great judge Sarutobi Hiruzen more than his successful career start.

These only make her feel inferior even if she was loved by her imouto so much. She shares everything with her. Maybe Neji was little rude to her but she respect him for he was deprived of his parents from birth. She was happy when he got married to the beautiful maiden Tenten, she truly was.

Today, however she was not sure what she feels. Hanabi has insisted her to join her and Konohamaru for a day out. Well she was free for she recently left her fourth job at a clinic for she dislike the way the doctor running it operates. But the real reason she was hesitant to join her imouto's day out was she can't just disturb two lovers by including her in their day out plan. And she have no genuine reason to dismiss the offer too for she have no good friend she can spend time with. Her only two friends as far as she remember were Inuzuka Kiba (26) and Aburame Shino (26) who were on their business trips over different countries for few months.

"Come on Hinata nee-san hurry up already. Maru-kun must be waiting. We have to go." Her sister Hanabi called out knocking on her room.

Hyuuga Hinata (25) was sure out of genuine excuses for she just can't lie to anyone. She was too kind for her own good sometimes it stuck her in bad situation. This being one like that.

"Alright imouto I'm coming." She sighed in defeat as she exist her room.

Two sisters were out of Hyuuga compound soon enough and on their way to 'Ichiraku's Café'. Odd this was all theirs' favorite café hometown with lots variety from Noodles, coffees, beverages and bakery available there. It was a perfect hangout on edge of town near forest and river flowing nearby. They soon reach there and found a young man on the side table. They joined him.

"Gomen Maru-kun, I got late thanks to my nee-san here. She was hard to convience." Hanabi explained fingering her nee playfully.

"Not a problem Hana-chan. Actually I have company of my nii-san who just leave. Also it's been only ten minutes over the time, so no harm done. But you sure should have met him. He's fun to hang out with." Konohamaru stated freely.

"Is this same Naruto nii-san you talk about? I surely would have loved meeting him. You always talk about him. Guess I have my nee-san to thank about it again." Hanabi pouted mockingly.

"Sorry imouto I would have hurried if it was so important to you." Hinata was feeling even worse now.

"No problem Hana-chan you can meet him next time. And don't feel bad for her words Hinata-nee. She tends to do so always." Konohamaru stated.

The remaining conversation was light with some laugh and coffee until Konohamaru break it with some change in talk "So Hinata-nee I heard you recently left your job and was searching for a new one?"

"Yeah… I have to. Actually he was a rude person for a doctor." Hinata replied.

"Well then I have a perfect solution for you. You know Naruto-nii is a doctor himself and he was searching for a good nurse for his clinic. I will give you the address and you can check up. He really is good man and you can count on him." Konohamaru advised her.

"Umm… Sure can I have the address so I can check it out?" Hinata asked.

"Sure he must be there by now for he ran to his clinic after our talk. He's always there." Konohamaru give her a piece of paper with the address.

"Okay then I will head there. See you two later and… it was nice meeting you Konohamaru-kun." Hinata bid her good bye and left to find the address.

After taking nearly half hour she finally reaches outside a building surrounded by beautiful flowers and trees. It has a sign reading 'Uzumaki Clinic' and look nature friendly. She loved it. She finally enters the building taking in all outer and inner views. Inside walls were painted with light blue and were as beautiful as outside. She was admiring the beauty and looking around when she was startled by a voice.

"Excuse me were you looking for something miss?" A stranger called out.

"Yeah. Actually I was looking for Dr. Uzumaki Naruto. Someone informs me about a nurse requirement here. So-" She paused mid sentence when she turned around and come to face a blonde ahead. She was awestruck. No plausible words were being formed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here's the number one. This is my first try on actual story writing to post so I am not sure how it turned out to be. I will be happy if you will review how you feel, good or bad. I will take the suggestions and write accordingly.

Actually, I first was going to write it as a one shot but ideas keep coming to my mind which I could not neglect. So it will have few more chapters.

And finally want to put up a name that inspires me even more to write _**'TheseFourWords'**_. Check her works for I like them a lot. Well I can't guarantee your likes in it for I don't know you people's interest!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Cute Doctor !**_

Disclaimer : Why can't I just not write this sentence 'I DON'T OWN NARUTO'

' _How can a doctor be so cute and handsome? I'm sure he is occupied or worse what if he is married…'_ Hinata shook her head rather violently. Why was she having such a weird thought right now? Sure the man ahead was rather cute with his yellow hair floating in air, bright blue eyes, and that big foxy grin plastered in his shining face which was so natural on him. Still she should have been in more control. Then again maybe not. She might have asked him those questions in her mind if not for the etiquette she have for belonging to a well renowned family. She sure has been rubbed by her imouto too much for she won't have thought so around four years ago. She was too shy in her study age for even making a friend and now… Well her loneliness sure was catching on her. She was damn 25 already and she found the Doctor cute in all respect.

Uzumaki Naruto (25) has always believed in helping anyone even an enemy if he could help. He never have any ill will and always cheerful. Maybe he was a little loud when happy for he can't help and his friends always complain about him being unnecessarily loud. As usual he have his lunch at his favorite Ichiraku's (Ramen for sure) today and just return after talking with his junior in school time who have good respect to him. He was just busy managing his clinic when he hears someone entering the clinic so he got out in hallway to check. He had just greeted the lady in front of him aho when turns his way he involuntarily whistle inside his mind with a single thought going _'Kawaii!'_

The lady have long navy blue hair passing down to her slender waist. Her white pearl like eyes were intimating and well all her curves and face were just perfect like what every guy want. And her voice was so sweet; he has to debate if the lady ahead was an angel. Though he sure as hell has no idea why such thought exist in his mind. Loneliness sure was odd.

"Ano… Are you D-Dr. Uzu-maki N-Naruto?" Hinata cursed herself for shuttering after so long again without realizing.

Naruto was out of his thought by the question. "Oh yeah I'm and you are here for the post of nurse I assumed." He replied with a grin. Sure the beautiful maiden must be a nurse, won't she?

"Yeah I'm. So … Umm any particular requirements I need to prepare to join?" She asked softly unsure of her own voice by now.

"Well-"He was not able to reply for the door once again open to reveal few old people walking in.

"Welcome to Uzumaki clinic. What can I do for you?" He asked the new comers with his casual grin.

"We are here for our regular check up." An old man reply to his question.

"Shimata. Was it today, I thought it was tomorrow and today I was hoping for a new assistant to arrive. Well can't be help. Ano… miss can you help me out right now to sort them, that way I can see you work and know how good you are." Naruto look at her pleading such a way that if she ever has a doubt about doing so, it was gone in a sec.

"I guess I can."

"Good then let's begin. Please enter the room one by one."

Naruto enter his clinic room to begin the session with Hinata following right behind. They were quickly done. The old people blessed him before they walked out.

"So why are you running it alone? You should have hired some help sooner." Hinata asked the question she has on her mind from beginning.

"Well my old assistant was too old to continue and not many people love working in a clinic away from main town. Though I love working in fresh air myself." Naruto was fast to reply.

"I know they love to earn more money and stay near the main town where they have all facilities. But I like helping others than earning money and I love to work in fresh air and peace myself too." She input her own thoughts.

The day passes by too soon for their liking for they sure were starting to enjoy the day with the patients and each other. They bid their farewell and she returns her home. She sure enjoys the day a lot and forgets the tension on her life. Maybe she found a new friend who shares her likes. She remembers the whole day and can't forget about the 'cute doctor' she has met today.

Author's Note : Well here's the second chapter wrap up. Sorry if the chapter is too short for your liking. If I keep writing it on a chapter it will never stop. So I have to stop somewhere. Hope I will be able to update it soon though! Also it might not be very good for I am a new writer who starts writing just now.

And thank you for all visitors, viewers and reviewers for my story. Special thanks to 'imatuave', who provide me with my first review for the story and favorite it! Also thanks to my other friend 'Lover of Naruto and Hinata' who was kind enough to visit and review my story even at his busy schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : Entertaining Friend !**_

Disclaimer : This is going to get me sued someday. I got so flowed away with story I actually added it just before I publish this. Thank god I remember, I am too poor to pay the sue.

' _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO'**_

Hanabi was staring at Hinata intently. She has no idea why her nee was so happy. Her face radiant a warm smile which was not fade even when their Otou-san join them in dinner at night. She was compelled to find it so she enters her nee room after dinner.

"Nee-san you look very happy today. What happen after you leave us? Please tell me!"

"Oh. Well firstly I must thank you for taking me with you for outing. Then guess I should thank your boyfriend for the job vacancy information."

"So you got the job. Well I know you will. But hey that can't be all right nee. For you were too much happy. So how was Naruto-nii? Maru-kun talks very high of him." Hanabi was getting even more curious now.

"Well he is very good guy and entertaining. He was liked by all from my guess from what I saw today in the clinic."

"So do you like him too?" Hanabi has a little smirk when she asked it which Hinata failed to notice.

"Sure why not. He is good to all."

"Then I must talk to Maru-kun to know if he is still available." Hinata finally understand her naughty imouto's innuendo.

"Hanabi I will kill you if you do anything like that." Her cheeks were decorated with light pink flush which was either from her embarrassment or her thought. ' _I won't mind to know it. Well can't ask though. I can't give my imouto more reason to taunt me. I have nothing against her maybe except her Maru-kun.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hanabi elbowed her."Come on nee you are already 25 and you haven't got yourself a boy or even a single date."

Hinata was so embarrassed she talks no more. Hanabi bids her good night and walk for her room. But she adds two cents more before completely walking out of the room."Anyway I will surely check detail on him for you."

Next day arrive soon and Hinata got her morning task complete before leaving for her new job. She reaches just in time to see Naruto opening the clinic.

"Ohayo Doctor. So are we ready for today?" Thank god her four years practice have removed her shutter even when she was a little nervous like now for she remembers her imouto's teasing at night.

"Ohayo Hinata. We are ready to start but should I really tell you so many times to just call me Naruto. We may be working but still I feel odd hearing it."

"Sure Doc- …err Naruto."

Hinata frowned when she saw Naruto bring cup ramen from his kitchen upstairs and begin eating. She doesn't like Naruto eating such unhealthy food.

"Naruto-kun should you be eating such food being a doctor?"

"Well… I got busy at mornings so I really can't waste my time cooking, which is not my expertise too. Beside Ramen is my favorite so no harm done." He was rubbing his back of head with embarrassment with his large grin wore on his face.

"Still… Here you can share my food. I prepare it myself." She offered him the food. He hesitantly grabs the piece of food with the chopstick and place it in his mouth. He could not resist jumping in excitement just as the food touch his taste-buds.

"Wow Hinata. I must admit this is the best food I ever taste in my whole life. Man, the one you marry will surely be luckiest to be able to taste such food daily" He was so much on the flow he failed to notice the poor lady by his side who have gone red.

"Y-You think so. H-here you can have it all." She was back on her shutter second time for she rarely receive any compliment from anyone.

"Yeah I'm absolutely sure. But can I really have it all. Won't you be hungry?" After receiving her positive nod and affirmation he hungrily dug on the food as if he hasn't eaten in a week.

"Hello nii! So how is clinic running?" Hearing the voice Naruto look up from his desk.

"Oh it's great Kono. So what bring you here today and my guess she must be your girlfriend. She looks a little like Hinata." Naruto was looking between two females in his room back and forth.

"Coz she is my nee-san I must look like here. It's good to finally meet you personally Naruto nii-san, Maru-kun talks a lot about you." Hanabi was excited to meet Naruto finally.

"Huh, I was unaware of that. Well you are nearly as pretty as your nee. So it was you who tells Hinata about the job huh Kono. Well I guess I should thank you for such a great assistant and excellent friend I got." Naruto's comment doesn't went unnoticed for Hinata face other way to hide her red face. She sure was getting her face red so much recently.

"I don't think a mere thanks is enough nii. You should buy us some treat." Hearing his so called otouto he shrugged."Fine wait till we close clinic in sometime then we all can go to Ichiraku's together."

Soon they have reached Ichiraku's after closing clinic and were now seated in a table. They were just chatting some more when a lady little older than themselves arrive to take their other.

"Naruto welcome back. And you brought company today. So what's your order?" The lady asked with a smile.

"Hey Ayame nee I bring company now and then what's the big deal." He places his order with a fake pout.

"Sure you do Naru-chan but it's first you bring any girl your age. Is she your girlfriend?" She asked eying Hinata and collects the order and went to kitchen.

Naruto breaks the heavy environment laughing although he has faint pink flush on his cheeks."Ignore her. She always is searching ways to embarrass me."

Seeing a perfect chance Hanabi strike the question. "So Naruto nii you have really got no girl friend yet. I can't believe you are still alone."

"Spare him Hana-chan; He has no idea of love and dates let alone about the girl." Konohamaru saves Naruto from the embarrassing question for what he says was true.

"Really my nee is same here. Then let me give you some idea about girls, love and dates just like I give them to my nee." Hanabi sure was enjoying the environment and now she begins her details for Naruto. They stop when their orders were placed in front of them.

"So you like cinnamon rolls huh just like I like ramen. You should eat them less; they too aren't so good for health." Naruto commented seeing no of rolls on Hinata's plate.

'Sure' was her only reply as they begin eating with content. They soon finish their dishes and walk out of café after Naruto pays the bill. They quietly walk to Hyuuga mansion compound which sure was big compound.

"Guess this is good bye. See you tomorrow then." Naruto waved his hand.

"Yeah. Umm… Naruto-kun don't eat cup ramen again ok. I will cook lunch for you too from tomorrow." Hinata said shyly.

"Really. If so then I surely will not even touch cup ramen again. Ok good night Hinata-chan." He expresses his excitement with his large trademark foxy grin.

"G-good night Naruto-kun!"

Two hearts were fluttering and beating rapidly. They were very excited. Other two who have just bid their respective good night watch them curiously. One naughty heart got one more thing to taunt her nee with ' _Naruto-kun eh!'_

Her devil side surely was going to enjoy it a lot.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Here's the wrap for third installment. Hope my viewers are enjoying. Any errors I might have, Tell me so I can correct it as far as possible or anything you want to tell or ask feel free. Even anonymous reviews are welcome. I will try my best to keep you all happy as much as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : Great Hinata !**_

Disclaimer : Yeah remembered it this time. 'I Do Not Own Naruto' (Sad face; I was fine when I forget it!)

…..

Sadly days pass so soon when you are having great time. Two were on the same thoughts when new patients fill the hallway. Sighing they begin their day work. They truly enjoy each other's company. Hinata have started to bring lunch and Tiffin for them both. They enjoy eating together talking whatever came to their mind. They surely sometimes forget the place and time talking. Naruto never forgets to drop Hinata home and compliment her on various thing like her cooking, cleaning and handling patients. And Hanabi never forgets to chide her nee. Days really were great. Only regret, they were too short for their liking. Sure they enjoy their job for they like helping those who need them.

"Hinata-chan how come your food only get even better and better? I can never get enough of it." Naruto's complement still brings that pink taint on her cheeks involuntarily and she can only nod in approval or let of soft 'Thanks'

"Can I get some more please… please!" His childish behavior was another reason for her smile except his large foxy grin which she never get enough of. 'Sure' was her only reply while she adds some more food on his plate.

His antics for her never change for he never stops complimenting her even in his serious demeanor. 'You are great Hinata' was the most common compliment she receives. She was so badly fallen for him. She was now sure she was in love with him but she still have problem to totally accept it and her nerve never let her confess it.

…..

"Come on nee hurry up and purpose him already. If you don't some random girl might take him away. You know he has been alone his whole life till now and I'm sure he will love you back. He sure likes spending time with you and he is a gentleman. I like him!" Hanabi called out to her sister who was having a bath before turning in for the night.

"I-I'm not sure. He might be sad to know that I think like that about him. He trust and see me just as his good friend. I don't want to lose my friendship if he doesn't think about me like how I think of him. If he wants me as more than just a good friend then I'll be ready for that time. But until then I will just wait." Hinata stated her worry when she exit the bathroom and enter her room where her imouto was sitting on the sofa at one side of the room.

Hanabi just roll her eyes in frustration. She had tried to convince her sister to express her feeling to Naruto but she always has an answer ready to defend her action.

"Whatever just do not come crying when he met someone beautiful and confident and neglect you. I have to drag Maru-kun away from so many girls till I confess him. Think of my words nee. I'm off to sleep good night!"

With that she was gone but leaves behind a confused and depressed Hinata. She has to admit her imouto was telling truth that the case she put may come true. What if he really chooses some other girl? How devastating it will be for her. She has to come with a solution soon.

…..

She gets up earlier than usual today for she had a nightmare where she saw Naruto with some really pretty girl laughing and talking neglecting her. She was sweating badly when she got up. She has decided today she will confess her feelings. Damn the consequences, still if she had her best friends her right now she could have asked some help. Whatever happen she won't back up today.

Finishing her morning chores hastily she cook some really mouth watering delicious food for she have got tip from her imouto that 'Stomach is best way to men's heart'. She was not sure how true it was but she was going to try it out anyway. She grabbed everything she need and exit the compound to her destiny.

…..

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" She greeted happily as soon as he came into view.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan. You are little sooner today and look very happy. Is something special today?"

"Umm… You will see." She replied playfully entering the room. Naruto suspects something was odd. Sure he love to watch her being happy and playful, still something was there he don't know.

…..

Time went soon and the lunch break arrives. Hinata was trying to prepare herself for what she had to say. She was still too nervous but she has to say lt. She can't risk it.

"So what's for lunch today Hinata-chan?" Naruto reach and sat next to her ready to dig on food. She nervously handed him a box wrapped so beautifully.

"Wow this must be a special for you wrapped it so beautifully." Naruto start his complement as he open the box unwrapping the cloth cover. As his eyes fixed on the content inside and his nose get hit by the aroma of food he could not stop drooling.

"Now I must say you are the best Hinata. Greatest one I know." He was about to dig when he saw Hinata fidget her fingers together.

"Na-Naruto-kun… C-can I t-tell y-you something I-if you w-won't mind?" Wow this must be the worst shuttering she has in recent four years. She was getting even more nervous.

"Umm… Sure what do you want to say? I'm sure I can't mind anything you say even if I try. Also I myself have something to tell you later." He let out his nervous chuckle unsure of what else to say.

"A-ano… Actually I-I want to s-say that-" She was cut mid sentence when someone open the door and enter.

"Hey is this the place where Hyuuga Hinata works?" A rather familiar voice called out. She turns around to see. She has to focus some more for she was unsure if it was her nervousness or truly her best friend standing in the doorway.

"Kiba-kun!" Her nervousness was evaporated for she was seeing one of her only friends after so long. "How come you are here without message and-" She was violently cut down by her friend.

"Oh oh will you take a break. Well I finish my work a day sooner so I thought to surprise you and our silent friend will be here by tomorrow!" he answer her all question including the one she was about to ask.

"Well how about we go visit some place?" Kiba input his thought. Hinata was unsure what to do but Kiba solved it too. "Hey bro you won't mind me taking her from work just today will ya? We have a lot to catch up."

Naruto sure will have denied if not for the fact that Hinata was so happy seeing the man in front of them who have just arrived. _'Guess I can't hurt her!'_ With that thought he let them leave. He watches them leave with a scowl for the new arrival was a little more comfortable around Hinata who have his arms around her.

' _Here I was thinking of asking her out for dinner tonight and that man just ruined everything. Can he be her boyfriend …'_ He shook his head violently. No it can't be but maybe. He feels really bad today and even the delicious ramen in front of him did not make him feel hungry anymore. Today he was in for a long lonely and boring day.

…..

Author's Note : Four chapters done. Wow I was feeling really hard to complete this chapter up at first and now nearly was unable to stop. Still have to stop. Hope you all enjoying this story so far. Well all types of comments are fine. Your suggestions are most required for me writing it better!HHehhhhhhhhh


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 : Invidious and Jealousy !**_

Disclaimer : Should I really need to repeat it in every chapter. 'I Do Not Own Naruto'

…..

Seriously he was himself feeling amazing how he could have followed some people, maybe a couple to keep an eye on them. He have first convinced himself by saying he was just following them for he have no faith on the man named Kiba to keep himself in check and may harm Hinata. But now it has been an hour and they were on a café at sea beach just talking with each other. So he has time to think why he was being so protective over Hinata. Sure he cares for her but was it enough for him to fake a leave and close his clinic to just follow her around. What will his Godfather Jiraya would have told him if he was still around? He sure would have laughed his ash out for he was never a love man. He was a random old pervert who will hit on any lady he meets.

…..

"So you were going to confess your love to him just before I arrive? Man I sure have a bad timing then." Kiba laughed out loud.

"Actually you kind of save me from being embarrassed. I was not sure if I could have told him." Hinata admitted with her head down.

"Sure you would have told him. You have changed a lot Hinata." He tried convincing her still she was not convinced. So he suggested visiting few places like zoo, her favorite visit place along the parks across town. They sure have good time and catch up to the time they have missed together. They remember their friend Shino who would arrive tomorrow and agree to go pick him at airport. They finally separate their way biding good bye to each other when they reach Hyuuga compound.

…..

Naruto sure was having worst day today. He had bumped into too many walkers keeping an eye on the two. He even lost sight of them sometimes. After all those trouble he was now watching the beautiful maiden enters her home. He was mad for he was unable to drop her home tonight. Also he feels some odd sensation when that man, Kiba makes her laugh. Sure he likes to see her laughing and smiling all time. Still it being other than him who makes her laugh was what makes him feel angry. Was he becoming Invidious and Jealous of that man? But why, why he feels so? He got to find the answer. Even his night was going to be very long.

…..

Yawning hardly he come down and opened the clinic. He has barely slept the night. He was awake for he was thinking of the action he pulled the previous day. He was getting irritated when he could not think up why he did so. After what feels like eternity he came to only logical conclusion he feels like possible 'He was madly in love with the girl'. Then again his mind played those times they spend together and finally he decides to just confess his feelings so as to clear his mind, fuck the consequences. So today he was ready to convey his feelings no matter what.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Hearing the voice was sufficient to remove any sleepiness he was feeling.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan. So how was your day yesterday? I hope it-"He stopped himself mid sentence and a scowl developed in his face. He was not expecting the other man with her.

"Umm… it was great! I could not come by later yesterday. Actually I still need sometime for my friend is coming today after long period and we planned on receiving him at airport. If you will-" Was cutting in the lines a new fashion for she was cut short by another familiar voice.

"No need to go receive me at airport for I have reached here at night. I got soon and catch an early flight. When I reach your home this morning your imouto was kind enough to give me this address."

"Hey Shino is that you? Man it's been years since I saw you last." Came the excited voice of Naruto which confuse other two. "Umm, how do you two know each other Shino-kun?" Was the questioning voice of Hinata.

"He was one of new member of the research team we have for our medicine factory around five years ago. That's when we meet and become friends for a short while until he left a year later." Came a plain voiced reply of Shino. 'Oh' was all she could reply.

…..,

"So you are running this clinic left by your family for these four years since you left." Shino state as he finishes listening to his old lost friend. "And you never try to contact me once." He looks hurt for not being remembered by a friend.

"Well, what to say… umm was kind a busy making the clinic decent to run for first year then I guess I kinda forget later hehe" Naruto reply with an odd embarrassed laughing.

"Now leave it Shino. So you are a Doc running a clinic. How did you meet Hinata?" Kiba join in the conversation of two long lost friends.

' _None of your concern filthy mutt'_ might have been his reaction. But he knows not to say it loud. "Well I was needing a nurse for my clinic and one of my friend suggest her to come join here and I like her… Her work and she start working here."

"Haha. Well my friend here sure is very kind and good at her work so there's no way she would not be **liked** … for her work." Kiba sure know how to embarrass others for his emphasis on like word don't go unnoticed by his two friends. Hinata was getting pink cheeks and Shino have his eyebrows raised above his sunglasses.

"It sure is true. She is liked by all. I myself would have love associating with her. You have good eyes for choosing her." Naruto was sure unaware of the real meanings and hissed out the words not liking the idea of Kiba getting the beautiful maiden like Hinata.

"Wait what? You think we are together hahaha!" Kiba sure was on laughing fit by now and well Hinata was developing red cheeks by now with embarrassment. "Man we are best friends and not like other way you think. You got it all wrong buddy beside I have a lovely girlfriend myself. She have a crush on you not me baka." Kiba blurted out in flow and when he realized what he says it was too late. Even Naruto was able to catch the words properly and was too stunned to reply.

"Shit I sure am on trouble; am I not. Man I hate it myself sometimes." Kiba was glancing between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto still was on his recovery mode and Hinata well she sure was dying with pure embarrassment. She regret telling details to Kiba and she was sure she can't stay there a minute more so she bolted out of the room and building.

"You sure as hell are in trouble. You should be more careful with your words. I will check on her. I think you have some explanations to do later. For now keep Naruto company." Shino was soon out of building on pursuit of Hinata.

…..

Author's Note : It's a wrap for fifth chapter. I was planning on different ending to this chapter but I find this end more appropriate. Next chapter is all fun for at least me to write. So wait for it. Hope you people are enjoying this so far. Any comments except the length are acceptable. See you peoples soon!

Please do review and tell what I lack so I can write a better one. I am a beginner so I would love your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 : Kisses & Love !**_

Disclaimer : Seriously now, all people would know it by now. 'I Do Not Own Naruto!'

…..

"Since I started the topic, I guess I can't back up now can I? So I better be sure you are a gentleman." Kiba stir the conversation, for Naruto was still quiet thinking maybe.

"Sorry! What are you talking about I don't get it?" Naruto sure was thinking what he have just few minutes ago heard unsure how to react on it.

"Oh! Well about your view on Hinata of course. She is very sweet and innocent girl and I can't see her get hurt being her best friend. So what are your feelings for her?" Kiba sure was direct on confrontation.

Well Naruto sure have no answer to the direct question the guy in front have for him. "Well… She is sure what every man would want to have on their girl and I'm no exception… Still I find it hard to believe she sees me in such light. I mean I have no family and can't truly compare with her status. Also I'm no handsome guy as far as I know. Besides can she really be happy with me… I mean will I be able to keep her smile up in her lovely face?"

"Come on man. If you think like that you would never land a girl for yourself. I have to work so hard to get the girl I loved. I miss so many days of my works to make her accept me. And here you have her ready to serve herself for you in gold dish with gold spoon yet you are contemptling over consuming." Kiba sure have way with words to describe it.

"It's not like that. Love is no child's play. I know it. I admit I have nearly no one in my life to know such words except for the words of my parent's love life I heard from my godfather. Still I value it a lot for my parents' tragedy."

"My Otou-san died on the way to hospital never seeing me and so did my Okaa-san just as she brought me to this world. My Otou-san have to leave that day unwillingly for his first grand project completion in his office and when he heard about Okaa-san's complication during birth he just rushed to hospital when he got on an accident and leave the world. He never got to see Kaa-chan last time and my Kaa-chan… She too died of complication without seeing my Tou-san." Tears were visible on his blue eyes.

"Sorry to hear about that. So did you share this with anyone else or am I the first?" Kiba was unsure how to console the blonde ahead.

Naruto immediately rubbed the tears away and reply the man with a small smile gracing his lips "Actually you are the second one. Maybe I got lost in flow like you did before. Hinata was the first one I could share my feelings with. Anyway leave those. So you gonna tell how you know you love that girl you mention?" Naruto was smirking teasingly now at the man in front of him.

"Well first thing first. It's good to know you have good intentions for my best friend so I approve you." Naruto sure has red face now. Kiba begin talking immediately cutting any retaliation from the blond. "Her name is Tamaki and she is a pet doctor… I first met her around a year ago. My buddy Akamaru was sick and I have to meet a doc for him so I brought him to a clinic. I feel my heart skip a beat the time I saw her. ' _Wow'_ may have been only word I could form on my mind. She checks Akamaru and prescribed some medicine and the first time I speak was 'Can I meet you sometime soon?'"

"She was too stunned to reply and realizing my error I speak awkwardly 'Well… I mean for Akamaru of course. He has these problems on regular basis.' I sure sacrifice my dog name there and was still laughing awkwardly. Well from there I just start meeting her regularly and after few months I couldn't contain myself anymore, So… umm I just confess my love to her directly and kissed her before she could open her mouth. I must admit I was scared to death she will reject me so don't let her speak for the time. Even after we broke I run away telling I will listen her answer next day. Thank god I wasn't rejected." Kiba had a large smile on his face.

"Also a secret I had yet to tell even my two best buddy, I just purpose her before I left for business deal and we are marrying next week. I'm planning to surprise them with the news 2 day later. I hope you won't leak the news."

Naruto was happy for him " Hey congrats man and it's your news so you should tell them. Why will I ruin it? I promise I won't. Beside what are friend for if I can't keep it for you."

Their serious conversation has sure turn into a light one with loud laughs and they were good friends so soon.

…..

Despite being best friends, Shino took a whole lot time finding Hinata. He has visited many parks and beach before he finally arrives at Ichiraku's. There she was sitting on a corner table facing forest having her favorite cinnamon rolls.

"I never thought you to be at this place of all at this situation." Shino states his view before taking the seat right in front of Hinata.

"Shino-kun why are you here? I thought to have some time alone. I'm totally embarrassed by Kiba-kun's statement. I'm not sure if I could ever meet Naruto-kun's sight again. I might as well leave the job before I embarrass myself more." Hinata was contemptling her thoughts.

"Well you shouldn't leave the job for such thing. You sure can either tell him your genuine feelings to him or tell it was a misunderstanding and start anew. No point on leaving the job. It will just create more problems later on for you both."

Whole time they stay quiet with just few words from both exchanged.

…..

Hinata was walking home after her day with Shino thinking about the things that had happened today. Surely a lot have happened from the happiness to meet her best friends to the embarrassment her best friend created for her. Just as she turns to her home street, her heart skip a beat and her eyes fall to ground in front of her. She was not expecting to meet the blonde tonight at least. She needs to be prepared herself to face him. Still taking deep breaths and pushing the nervousness as far as she could afford, she approach the blonde. Just as she open her mouth to speak something, the blonde in front of her close the distance between them and their lips met. Her nervousness was full on back and she has the deep red face ever possible without getting unconscious which she has to maintain with all effort she could muster. She was still in shock when he pulls his head back from her and looks at her with a passion and happiness.

"N-na-ruto-kun…" Was all she could manage to blurt out nervously when he silenced her by putting his hand on her lips.

"I know it's plainly odd to just kiss someone without decent reasoning and proper understanding. But I don't know any other way I could have expressed my feelings for you without blurting out all illogical words. I just want to express how much I love you…" Naruto rush away from the scene without waiting for any reply or looking back for he too has adorned same red face as her's.

Hinata took whole five minutes before registering whole events on her mind and then she collapsed on the ground with a thud, one thought running through her mind. ' _Naruto-kun loves me… and he kisses me!'_

Author's Note : Wow, finally I completed the chapter. This was one of the hardest to accomplish and may have most errors. Here's the wrap for my sixth chapter. Few more are still to come. Hope you are getting fun with it even with errors. Will update as soon as I can. Keep reading & reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 : My Naruto !**_

Disclaimer : I will straightly get to the point 'I Do Not Own Naruto'

…..

Hanabi sure was in for a great surprise. She could have never on her wildest dream imagined it; her sweet, innocent and kind nee-san was kissing! Well maybe it was only the man kissing for her nee sure looks like a zombie, too stunned to react. Still a kiss was kiss after all. Her day couldn't get any good now. She instinctively had the scene captured for torturing her sister later. How can she miss such a goodie. She has such a lovely time with her Maru-kun and now got to catch her sister on a great time. She must be full of luck today. She hides behind the shadow seeing the retreating figure of the man after confessing his love to her sister. Then she has the clear view of the man who was none other than Naruto-nii. Now she even has more blackmail items against her sister. Seeing her sister collapse she reaches her just in time to check on her. Only complain she may have now being necessary to carry her sister to her room. But it won't matter after such a great show, will it now.

…..

Hinata was having a headache when she opened her eyes and pulled her head up. She was on her bed and… WAIT… was the whole thing she experienced a dream. Then how did she reach home for she sure was still walking home last she remember before the incident. Was it a dream or real? She instinctively reaches for her lips. They sure tell those were all true if she wasn't lying to herself.

"So you finally awake nee-san. I hope your day was great." Hinata was unsure if she was seeing things but she was assure she saw her imouto winks at her. Something was amiss.

"How do I reach here?" Well the question itself becomes a fault on her side when her imouto have a huge grin on her before she spoke.

"So you do remember? I kinda was disappointed that I will have to provide you with prove to tease you a little sister. But it seems I'm good to go on. So how was the first kiss nee?" Hinata sure was in for a long night of explanation and embarrassment.

With a red face she describes the whole events to her imouto who was so excited to listen to her sister that she forgets the teasing part literally. They both have a content smile on their face while sleeping. Hanabi was too tired to go back to her room so she was asleep with her sister who has no problem with the arrangement. She too was soon asleep with thoughts processing in her mind for she sure was going to have a great day with her _Naruto-kun_ tomorrow.

…..

Morning came too soon for her liking. Hinata was awake soon. She has a lovely dream with her Naruto-kun along with two children with blonde hair and a white eye which was soon disturb by the alarm. Why has she got to set the alarm? Yawning she got in bathroom, have a fresh bath and reach her kitchen. There she prepares some dishes and got ready to leave the compound.

"Ohayo nee-san! You sure are in a hurry to meet your _Naruto-kun."_ That statement sure earns her a not so gentle glare from her sister with unspoken meaning to explain herself.

"You sure were loud at night nee and who are these Boruto and Himawari, I'm sure I am hearing these names first time. Do you know them or… are you already dreaming of children with him?"

' _Shit!'_ Was she so loud at night that her imouto heard her? She now was so unsure should she be happy remembering the dream or embarrassed to know her imouto knows about her secret sweet dream. Still she has worn her red face involuntarily. She sure can't take it anymore so she just grabs the boxes and ran to the gate exiting the compound. Exiting out of compound didn't help her more either, did it for she bumps into the last person she would want to meet right now. Standing in front of her with his hand extending towards her fallen body was none other than the blonde himself, Naruto.

…..

Naruto sure would have been sounded like an idiot as he have just grabbed her and pull her into kiss and without letting her tell anything, he have just blurted out what he wants to tell and then bolt out of there even without caring how she feels and react. So he has barely slept at night and first thing in the morning, here he was waiting for her to show up just outside her compound. Lost in thought he bumped into Hinata and he instinctively reach out for her with his hand extend toward her fallen body.

"Are you ok? I got lost and don't see you walking by. Umm… about yesterday-"

"I love you Naruto-kun too" He was sharply cut by Hinata who was unsure herself if she has just said it, more than Naruto was. Managing to get focused he grinned happily.

"I'm very happy to hear it…" He sure has no idea today how to start the conversation and forget the awkward situation. So he was desperate to get an idea. "Umm… what about a date then?" can it sound anymore distress. He has a doubt.

"O-Ok, but what about the boxes." She holds out the boxes at plain view.

"Hey you prepare the food. Well we can have picnic at a park you like to visit as a date."

"I like it!" was all she could reply when the blonde literally drag away."

…..

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." They have a great day together for first time outside the clinic. They sure took their sweet time to completely accept and express their love to each other. Later day was too easy and too short to spend. After watching the sunset together they have finally return from the park and Naruto escort Hinata to her compound.

"Sure. Umm… Naruto-kun I would like to invite you to come on my birthday party on upcoming weekend." She hesitantly invites her new boyfriend.

"I would love too. So this must be good night then." Naruto leans forward to kiss Hinata who compiles to his wish hesitantly by closing a little gap herself. After breaking apart from their passionate kiss they bid their good bye to each other. Naruto was gone and Hinata has very large smile in her face with a single though running through her mind. _'My Naruto-kun'_

…..

Author's Note : Warp of the 7th chapter. Wow exams sure are craps. Just finish first part of it yesterday. Sorry for late update. And errors too if any as I write it in a day for all my viewers. Please do reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 : Over Protective !**_

Disclaimer : Don't Own Naruto

…..

Days after it were so great to be able to forget. Each day only get better even though they were busy working on the clinic. Then night was even more longer again for they wait for morning to arrive. Hinata was finding it hard to leave Naruto at evening to return to her home. Clinic has becoming more like home to her than her own home for it was where her love and heart stays. Naruto was faring no better. He wishes he could just ask her to stay but he can't yet. The week was soon over and Hinata's 26 birthday was tomorrow.

…..

Naruto was now getting ready for visiting Hinata and attend her birthday when Konohamaru arrived at the clinic.

"Hey nii-san looking great. So ready to go?" He was confused how he knows about it for a while before remembering that Konohamaru must have been invited by Hinata's imouto. "Oh I'm ready let's get going Kono." They were soon out of the clinic.

Soon they arrive at the compound of Hyuuga mansion and they pulled their car at the parking lot before entering the mansion which was first for Naruto. He looks around the house after being welcomed by a servant. The house sure was grand and beautiful. The garden and fountain at the mid opening was the best thing he saw so far. They soon were at the main hall which was decorated beautifully. Upon entering he found some familiar faces and go to meet them.

"Hey Shino and Kiba. So when did you two arrive?"

"We are her best friend. We were here long before and help manage the things." Kiba reply him and Shino nod in reply.

"So when is the party beginning?" Just as he finishes the question he was reply by the entry of two beautiful girls, Hinata and her imouto. They were soon followed by a man and women around a year or two older than himself. And finally a stoic person who must be Hinata's father enter the room. The celebration was good and enjoyable. He could only look at her from a little far curtly. After few minutes, the girls join the group and introduction begins.

"Hello Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun And Konohamaru-kun this here is my nii-san's wife, her name is Tenten."

"So you must be Naruto. Hinata here never forgets to talk about you on our recent meetings. It's nice to finally meet you." Tenten was talking with a slight grin directed toward Hinata even while facing Naruto.

'Yeah I'm' was all he had time to say when a new voice join their conversation. "Hmm, doesn't look anyone important to me. After all he is just a normal doctor running his small clinic. What do you see in him Hinata?" a stoic voice behind him force to look behind. There the man stood who must have a blood relation with Hinata for his appearance.

"He is kind and he loves helping others Nii-san." Hinata has very low voice.

"So that's the reason. Hmm, he must have faked a love for you to assess the all wealthy Hyuugas. After all everyone run after money for it can buy anything." That comment did it for Konohamaru who was about to retaliate who was stop by a fuming Naruto. Still Hinata was the one to reply.

"He isn't like that nii-san. He is a good person." This time however it was none other than Hiashi who cut her.

"How can you say that Hinata? After all you have just spent a month or two at the clinic. You can't learn about someone in such a short time period."

"Not to sound rude Hiashi-sama but I can testify his innocent for I have spent so many years with him." Konohamaru was waved off by Hiashi who begin anew.

"Still as my nephew said, those without money have nothing in their life. He looks like he can't even handle his own spending, how my daughter can ever have good life with such a person."

"Hiashi-sama, as you said you can't tell how someone is just by talking or seeing him for so short time." Konohamaru stated who was once again scoffed aside by 'like I care'.

"That's it. Hinata do you truly love me? If so just marry me and come with me to live. I promise I will provide you with all love and care I could muster and will never pain you or let tears drop from those beautiful eyes of yours. I don't need their blessing or their crap called money."

Naruto who was quietly listening to all the comments snap when he saw tear drops fall from beautiful eyes of Hinata. All eyes were fixed on Naruto after his declaration. They were even more shocked when Hinata agrees to him by nodding.

"Will you marry me, Hinata Hyuuga?" He was down to his knee and has produced a beautiful ring. Hinata quietly accept it when Hiashi starts shouting.

"How dare you propose my daughter like that you low life? You don't even have a proper house and you dare to court my daughter." He was fuming along Neji at his side.

"That's enough Hiashi-sama. I think I might as well tell a truth to you people. Naruto nii, just take Hinata nee-san from here and tell her everything and I'll hand here. I think it's time we reveal your truth to them at least." Konohamaru ushered them out of the room.

…..

"I think you all know about the company 'Namikaze Cooperation'; for it has stand even above your 'Hyuuga cooperation' since 28 years." After getting everyone nods, he begins with proud smirk.

"Good, so I hope many knows about the demise of the founder and owner of that company, Namikaze Minato, 26 years ago on an accident which was later proved to be murder along his father like figure, Jiraya-sama who was also killed around 10 years ago collecting the evidence of true culprit." Another nod shows all know that part too.

"But very few knows that his wife, Kushina Uzumaki who was pregnant at the time give birth to their child before she dies." He was cut immediately.

"We know that already and also know that Jiraya was the one to handle the company later even though he was a pervert; busy on other works than the office work. Still he manages to keep the company on top. It was their damn manager Shikaku's effort which makes them stay in top. But what with that and this relation anyway?" Hiashi was still fuming.

"Yeah sure it was. Do you know Minato-sama's child, his only son was alive all the time. He was raised away from all these and he started helping in the running of his father's company once Jiraya-sama dies and the traitors on his own company who were the real culprit were punished severly." Konohamaru paused for a look "After dealing with Orochimaru and Danzo, he still chooses to remain hidden behind the shades as per his godfather's final wish for he was warned even more enemies may arise. He has achieved his double degrees in business and as a doctor. He is a lone owner of whole Namikaze Empire still he is no arrogant like someone I knew."

"What's more is, he loved helping poor people so he stays behind in his mother's private clinic where she used to be doctor. He feels more in home there than else for it was where his parents spent their short married life. This entire secret is known to very few peoples who include you people now. Even I know about it just recently when my grandfather and Naruto-nii tells me."

At the end of revelation all were too stunned to reply anything. The one they thought poor and unsuitable for Hinata was actually a very rich and kind person who have no boast of his wealth.

…..

Author's Note : Finally Chapter eight is wrap. It was too hard to complete for me. Well just 2-3 Chapters left. Keeping enjoying and reading. And if you could please do review. I need your suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 : Quiet Resolution !**_

Disclaimer : No I Really Do Not Own Naruto

…..

Hinata and Naruto who have reached the clinic were seated on the couch in his living room where he had revealed his all secrets to her. Like her family she too was stunned but she has a different reason. ' _How can someone be so strong even after being under so much grief?'_

Unlike her who has her otou-san, nii-san and imouto, he was all alone his whole life. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him and begins soothing him. After so long Naruto feels protected and relieved where he could show his weakness. He starts sobering on Hinata's arms till they both fell asleep. Hinata had a thought running through her mind before she drifted to sleep. ' _I will never let him got hurt again and this is my quiet resolution'_

…..

Naruto stirred from his sleep early in morning but the weight over his chest keep him down. The odd size of bed didn't help either. After checking the surrounding, he remembers that he was sleeping in the couch and Hinata was sleeping over his chest. He instantly remembers yesterday's event. They must have drifted over sleep talking and crying. He has told her everything. Slowly he drifted his head to look at the lovely maiden sleeping in his arms. She looks more content than he have ever seen her. He remembers how she has been shunned by her own family members. Instantly he decided that he was never again letting her cry or feel bad. He has seen them enough. He himself has a quite resolution that Hinata was going to have all she wants and he will make it come true. He slowly gets up carrying Hinata on his arms bridal style, place her under his bed covers and he himself went to carry on with his morning rituals.

…..

The warm light outside and a smell woke her up. She register instantly that she was on Naruto's bed from the smell of him around and last night events. But the smell she was awakened by was of some burning breads. Was Naruto making breakfast for he was not in the bedroom. Well it was disaster for he hates waiting and must have burn the beards in toast forgetting it. She quietly gets up and after having a tour to bathroom, she was out to kitchen. There she saw him scolding himself how bad a cook he was and repreparing some breads after dumping previous one. Giggling to his childish instinct she went beside him.

"Naruto-kun, you need some patience to prepare good food."

"Huh… but I have so many of them coming every day at my clinic. I don't see them helping in any of my cooking skills." Naruto sure was so pure and one tracked. He focuses solely on the thing he have in his hand when he need to even if it was on the things he sucks. Hinata was on verge of laughing out loud on her sweet boyfriend's antics.

"You know Naruto-kun the focus you have when you work on something intently for so long with no other distraction itself is patience. And I am not talking about the sick people you have on your clinic visit you every day."

"Oh!" Naruto was a little embarrassed for his antics, still was content for he saw Hinata laughing.

"You have to laugh like that more. If my silly comments make you laugh then I'm never gonna mend them." Naruto has a genuine smile on his face along with Hinata's. They were happy.

…..

Time sure was even traveling faster for it was going to be sunset soon. They were enjoying each other company even during work. Soon they were disturbed by arrival of their friends. Shino, Kiba and a young maiden roughly their own age were on the door.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun what brings you here today?" Hinata asked her friends while they grabs nearby seats.

"See I told you Shino, She will forget us once she got her true love. Looks like we are already unwanted. And here I was to share my joy with the friends and they even don't care." Kiba was pouting fake.

"It's not like that. I… we care about our friends but she was little surprise coz you visit only once a week and also you said to visit only tomorrow." Naruto added his input before Hinata who have his guess seeing the girl present with them.

"Well don't feel like waiting till tomorrow. I might have told it yesterday if not for the grand commotion. Now I think I should tell Hinata for others know about it right of now. Hinata I'm going to marry this beautiful maiden this coming weekend. So you are invited along Naruto. You two must come."

"Sure Kiba-kun, we won't miss. Congratulation and may I know who she is." Hinata was surely having a lovely day today.

"Well she is Tamaki-chan and she works as a pet doctor and Tamaki-chan, this is my other best friend Hinata and this here is her boyfriend."

…..

Soon the marriage day arrive. All of Kiba's friends were present along his family. The reception was very warm. After all announcements were made, it was Hinata's turn to tell something about her friend.

"Well, I'm sure there is really no need to tell any more things about Kiba-kun after all people talk about him so much. So I wish him and his wife a very happy life ahead." Just as she finishes it, Naruto join Hinata in the stand and shock everyone with what he says.

"Guess I should also congratulate Kiba for his beginning of new life. But I'm here to announce some different thing along. After we conclude our discussion, Hinata and I have decided to welcome each other in our life on this New Year. We are going to marry on this weekend."

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Warp of the ninth chapter. Just two more chapters and the story conclude. Keep reading and hope I may get few reviews! Sorry for my not so good writing though hehe!


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10 : SWEET TALKS!**_

Disclaimer : Still can't claim ownership. I Don't Own Naruto !

…..

' _What?'_ was the collective thought in every mind present there. All were taken aback by such declaration.

"Hey that's not fair. We need to go on our honeymoon. Are you planning to exclude me in my own best friend marriage?" Kiba was first to shout.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun. We already talk to Tamaki-chan and she has agreed to postpone your visit by a week. I know you might think I need to talk with you but I was sure you won't listen to our reasoning so we talk with her as she can make you understand." Hinata still feels bad for they have told about the news to Tamaki only.

"Fine. Still you should have told me too." Kiba was pouting.

"Hey leave it now kiba. We were gonna surprise everyone. Also can't you wait a week for your honeymoon? We sure can go together right." Naruto explanation makes two ladies to have red face. The boys sure don't know what is good to talk at which situation.

Hinata's family members have different faces. Hanabi was very happy for her sister. Tenten was surprised that they will decide it so fast without consulting the family (Well not too surprised for it but for the time). Hiashi have no facial reaction and remain stock as always but inside he was smirking for he was going to have more respect in society one day. And Neji, well he was fuming for knowing they were too happy and they have the right which he doesn't like much.

…..

A week was passed by very soon. The day of Marriage for the lovely couple was today. Konohamaru, Kiba and Shino took the role of best man together. Hanabi, Tamaki and even Tenten were present as flower girls. The marriage was simple and was completed easily except for the fact that Naruto was unable to take off his eyes from Hinata who was wearing elegant white wedding dress which fits here in every place. In return Hinata was so nervous that her eyes never reach above his collar of white shirt spouting just above his dark black tuxedo till the time they have to kiss. Overall the marriage was great for Hinata was brought to ramp by her father and even Neji was present in proper way without underrating them. They all have good time in there. Soon they plan for their romantic visit and two couples were ready to go.

…..

"So how was the day? Hope you enjoy first day of our Honeymoon." Naruto teasingly ask Hinata at the hotel they stayed during their honeymoon.

"Sure it was fun but it feels odd. All my life I have never been so happy from the day my mom leaves. I hate to say it but I'm little afraid this might be just a dream and tomorrow when I woke up I will again be lonely with only my imouto to share a good dream of a lovely man in my life which never comes true." Hinata look quite afraid. To ease her Naruto pull her to him and wrapped her from behind.

"It's alright to feel so coz I sometimes feel same. I'm even more afraid it might be just a dream for I can now never even imagine leaving alone anymore. I have never got to know what family is like. So I want to live with you forever and I will never let my precious person get hurt or separate from me. I promise to keep you happy and never will you again have to cry or feel alone."

That statement alone was enough to sooth her and the added warm embrace of his was a heaven come true. She completely melts in his embrace.

"That was so sweet. Thanki you Naruto-kun." She was happy and content.

"Well I have decided to officially join my Otou-san's company now that you are there for me and my clinic. I will declare my true identity to all. The office needs to be renewed to its maximum glory for my Otou-san's dream to be fulfilled. My Okaa-san wish for me to have a happy family and running her clinic is complete and now I have my Otou-san wish to complete." Naruto was happy to have Hinata in his life.

"Sure you can Naruto. I promise to keep clinic properly run. I'm happy that you have decided to fulfill wishes of both your Otou-san and Okaa-san. I will help you with all your dreams"

"Sure I will Hinata demo… what about my wish to have a bigger family. Hope you are ready for it."

Hinata have no time to reply or retaliate his action for he has pulled her down with him. Even if she could have why would she have? They have a very long night for make out. Also they have got a long beautiful life ahead of them.

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Firstly sorry for taking too long to publish this. Actually I would have uploaded it sometime ago but my computer went haywire sometime and next my internet connection. Well this is it. Actually I have completed the story here. But I have thought of adding a separate epilogue chapter. Next chapter is end to this story. I hope you all readers enjoy it. Do review a word or long. Anonymous reviews are welcome as well.ey H


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 : Ultimate Value !**_

Disclaimer : Final one for this story; I Do Not Own Naruto !

…..

Epilogue (Time skip 12 years!)

"Okaa-san, Otou-san is home. Welcome home Otou-san." A small girl jumped to reach her Otou-san who has just come to her sight.

"Hey Hima-chan, so how was the day? Hope you didn't trouble your Kaa-san and Nii-san too much. And how are you today Boruto?" Naruto asked his two children Himawari (8) and Boruto (12).

"Yeah I too am fine Otou-san and imouto don't trouble us." Boruto speak coming over to his Otou-san.

"Sorry for being late. I know today is birthday of both of my lovely children but I got a little busy with an important meeting. And otou-san will make up to you for it." Naruto was happy to see his children happy who were now clinging to him as he enter the house. There inside he saw all his friends were already present. He reaches for kitchen first to place the items he brought.

"Konbanwa Naruto-kun. You are a little late. We are all ready to celebrate." Hinata reach just beside him. Naruto saw all preparations were complete with help of Hanabi, Tamaki and Tenten.

"So I guess I got just in time. If I was a minute late, I might have missed my own children birthday haha! Now let's go and celebrate." Naruto try talking out of the little embarrassed moment.

"Come on Otou-san, we have got to cut the cake together. Isn't it nii, Okaa-san" Hearing the happy sound of Himawari distract all from what they were doing.

"Sure Hima-chan. Let's go, right Naruto-kun." Hinata was first to answer her happy daughter.

…..

The party was great. All enjoy it very much. Even Hiashi and Neji were present and enjoying themselves. All children were enjoying themselves. Children of Kiba-Tamaki, Neji-Tenten and Konohamaru-Hanabi were present. After the goodbyes and cleaning the couple found themselves on the balcony in each other's arms looking at the garden below. They have just tucked in the children who were sleeping in content after the long tiring happy night.

"So was there important meeting for you to be late today?" Hinata begin here enquiry.

"You never are wrong my love. We have a long discussion on our latest grand project. I took off as soon as the decision was made. How could have I miss the birthday party of my sweet children?"

"I know you would never miss them. I am happy you are fulfilling all wishes of your parents. They must be very proud of you. Also no one can be a good father like you for the children." Hinata was content with his answer and snuggling in his chest deeper to keep her away from the little cold rising due to the stay outside the room.

"You know me too well but it's you who keep our family together. I could have never asked for anyone better than you. Arigato, for coming in my lonely life. You make my life and no one can ask for a better wife and lovely mother for their children. You are the perfect. You know the ultimate value of a true family."

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Phew! This was hardest and I have no idea where to end this one. As I always suck at the ending. So I favor fast update to best my poor writing. I find it too hard to end anywhere anyway. Well this is the final warp. I have completed my story with this. Sorry if it wasn't as good as you hoped it to be!

FINALLY, has anyone ever notice how my title for each chapter begin. Well I hope at least one of my readers sees the pattern. I hope to write other story soon but not yet for I need some time to actually try and develop my writing Skills!


End file.
